


Sonic Underground: Opposites Attract

by The_Father_Confessor1



Category: Sonic Underground, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Foursome, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Incest, M/F, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex, Yaoi, Yuri, f/f - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:04:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Father_Confessor1/pseuds/The_Father_Confessor1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonic Underground Lemon series. Will have YAOI/YURI/STRAIGHT and INCEST. Based during episode 27 of Sonic Underground.</p>
<p>The normal versions of Sonic, Sonia, and Manic are stuck in the counter world with their spoiled selves and they end up having more fun there than they expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sonic/Sonic

**Author's Note:**

> This was previously posted on my Fanfiction profile, I am not stealing it.
> 
> Disclaimer-I do not own Sonic, Sonia, or Manic.

“WHAT!” shouted normal Sonic as he stared at the oracle in disbelief? 

The oracle looked down at him and said, “I am sorry Prince Sonic, I did not expect you, Princess Sonia, and Prince Manic to be finished in this world so soon. My powers will not be fully charged to bring you home for a few more days.”

Sonic looked down and let out a heavy sigh and said, “Ok, I guess we can stay here with our spoiled selves for a few more days. I guess it won’t be so bad, me and the other me can keep racing each other.” Sonic looked back up with a signature Sonic smile and said, “Alright see ya in a few days oracle.”

The oracle bowed and disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

Sonic sighed and turned around and ran back to the castle to tell the others that they were going to have to stay a little while longer.

After he got back to the castle Sonic looked around for everybody and found them all, even the two Sonia’s, in the game room. The others saw him come in and walked over, “So, are ya’ll goin home,” asked spoiled Manic?” Sonic shook his head and said, “The oracle won’t have enough power to send us home for a few more days.”

After a minute spoiled Sonia spoke up and said, “Well since you can’t go home you can stay in the castle with us. You can each share a room with your counterpart. Ok?”

Everyone nodded and soon enough everyone had gone to their rooms to get some sleep.

After the two Sonics got into their room they both got ready for bed and normal Sonic felt arms wrap around his abdomen. He looked back and saw the other Sonic hugging him, “W-what are you d-doing Sonic?”

The other Sonic smiled and said, “Well you looked depressed earlier and I thought I would cheer you up.” Normal Sonic gave him a small smile and said, “You’re cheering me up with a hug?”

Spoiled Sonic smile changed. He leaned forward and whispered almost…seductively, into normal Sonics ear, “Oh, much…much more than that. Sonic was about to ask what he meant when his opposite spun him around, wrapped his arms around normal Sonic’s lower back, and pressed their lips together. 

Normal Sonic’s eyes widened in surprise, this was the last thing he would expect from the other Sonic, but he couldn’t help but feel…aroused, by the kiss. He liked the feeling of the other Sonic’s tongue exploring his mouth. He soon found himself kissing back and wrapping his arms around his other self’s neck and wrestling the intruder in him mouth with his own tongue.

After about a minute the two broke from their kiss and looked at each other. The spoiled Sonic glanced down, smiled, and then said, “Well, I guess you liked the kiss.”

Sonic glanced down and saw what he was talking about. The tip of his member was poking out of its sheath. Sonic tried to cover it up, but spoiled Sonic stopped him and said, “Now why would you want to cover it.” He smiled wickedly, ”it’s so much more fun when its out,” and with that spoiled Sonic got down onto his knees and started to suck on the tip of Sonic’s member, making him moan in pleasure. 

It didn’t take long before spoiled Sonic had Sonic’s entire seven and a half inch member in his mouth. After a while spoiled Sonic stopped sucking and looked up at Sonic. Normal Sonic looked down when he felt his opposite stop sucking him, and he saw spoiled Sonic looking up at him, he said, “W-why were you sucking me off.”

Spoiled Sonic smiled and said, “What does it matter why.” He stood up and pulled Sonic to the bed. Spoiled Sonic lay down on his belly, with his head off of the edge and he said, “Face fuck me.”

Sonic shook his head and said, “We shouldn’t be doing this. W-what if the others wake up?”

Spoiled Sonic shrugged and said, “So what, and don’t give me any of that were like brothers, you know you liked my tongue rubbing your cock.”

Sonic blushed realizing that he was right, he love the feeling. Sonic hesitantly walked closer and said, “Are you sure?”

Spoiled Sonic rolled his eyes and reached over and grabbed something out of his bed side table and squirted the gooey substance onto three of his fingers. He tossed the bottle onto the bed and with his free hand pulled Sonic close to him and engulfed his throbbing member again and began to push one digit into his puckered hole.

Normal Sonic let out a moan and unintentionally pulled back, pushing the finger all of the way inside of him and making him let out a cry of pleasure as the finger brushed against something. Sonic began to thrust back and forth face fucking spoiled Sonic and pushing his counterpart’s finger deeper inside of him.

After a while spoiled Sonic added the other two fingers and began to suck and swirl his tongue around Sonic’s dick. It didn’t take long before Sonic let out a cry of bliss and clenched down onto the other Sonic’s fingers and released into his mouth, filling it until some began to dribble out the side of his mouth.

After Sonic finished releasing spoiled Sonic pulled his fingers out of his now loose hole and Sonic pulled out of him mouth and collapsed onto the bed beside his counterpart.

Spoiled Sonic swallowed normal Sonic’s load and turned around and kissed him. Normal Sonic happily kissed back, liking the taste of his seed and the other Sonic’s mouth.

When they broke the kiss normal Sonic said, “Fuck me.”

Spoiled Sonic smiled and said, “Happily.” He positioned him neglected member at Sonic’s entrance and in one go thrust to the hilt inside of him.

Both Sonic’s screamed out one loving the feeling of the tight cavern and the other from the sheer size of the intruder.”

Soon spoiled Sonic began to thrust into the small form under him, while the small form was moaning, “Oh gods Sonic, FASTER, HARDER, DEEPER!

Spoiled Sonic happily complied and began to pound into the other Sonic’s tight hole, making them both scream in pleasure.

After about half an hour neither of them could hold on any longer and spoiled Sonic thrust deep inside of Sonic and released with a cry of, “OH GODS, SONIC I’M CUMMING.”

Sonic released at the same time and with a cry of, “ME TOO.” He released onto spoiled Sonic’s abdomen.

After the two finished releasing spoiled Sonic collapsed on top of normal Sonic, rubbing normal Sonic’s seed into both of their fur. Normal Sonic looked up at his counterpart and said, “Thanks for cheering me up.”

Spoiled Sonic smiled and said, “Anytime.”  


	2. Manic/Manic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic Underground Lemon series. Will have YAOI/YURI/STRAIGHT and INCEST. Based during episode 27 of Sonic Underground.
> 
> The normal versions of Sonic, Sonia, and Manic are stuck in the counter world with their spoiled selves and they end up having more fun there than they expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was previously posted on my Fanfiction profile, I am not stealing it.
> 
> Disclaimer-I do not own Sonic, Sonia, or Manic.

After the two Manics went to their room normal Manic striped off his cloths and lay down on the bed and got under the covers and turned on his side while his counterpart stripped his clothes off as well then got into bed as well.

After a few minutes normal Manic was about to fall asleep when he felt something hard and warm press against his lower back. Manic wasn’t sure what it was so he rolled over and looked under the covers and let out a gasp at what he saw. Spoiled Manic’s member was hard and throbbing.

Manic knew he should look away, but he couldn’t pry his eyes away from the pulsing rod, there was a small amount of pre-cum on the tip of it and to Manic’s surprise his mouth began to water at the sight of it.

Before Manic knew it, he had moved down under the covers until the other Manics member was less than a foot away from his still watering mouth.

Manic continued to stare at it until a voice broke into his thoughts, “Like what you see?”

Manic’s head snapped up to see a pair of half-lidded emerald eyes looking at him. Spoiled manic gave his counterpart a surprising seductive smile and said, “How about we do something fun.”

Manic shifted uncomfortably and said, “L-like what?”

Spoiled Manic smirked and said, “Like this,” and he threw the covers off of the bed and pulled his nicer counterpart onto his lap so his still throbbing organ pressed into normal Manic’s soft belly and pressed his lips to Manic’s in a heated kiss.

Manic’s eyes went wide, partly from the feeling of his counterpart’s throbbing erection pressing into his belly fur, and also from the feeling of the other Manic’s tongue rubbing against his soft lips asking for entry. Manic didn’t really know why, but he parted his lips and let the Spoiled Manic ravish his mouth. As his counterpart continued to rub his tongue around his mouth Manic soon realized he liked the taste of “himself” and began to kiss back with equal passion. As the Manics continued their tongue war eventually they had to break for air and their lips parted leaving the two hedgehogs panting for air.

As the two emerald hedgehogs continued to look at one another spoiled Manic smirked and said in-between pants, “I guess you…liked…the kiss.”

As an answer Manic just let a small smile cross his lips before wrapping his arms around spoiled Manic’s neck and sealing their lips together once again. As the two continued to ravish each other’s mouths, normal Manic let his hand drift from around his counterpart’s neck and down to the stiff member pressing into his belly, which he began to stroke, earning a pleasured moan from his counterpart.

As Manic continued to stroke the other Manic’s member, his own appendage unsheathed itself. When his own member was out and throbbing, Manic stopped stroking and pressed the two pulsing sticks together and began to pump them, making the two green hedgehogs break their kiss and moan in pleasure.

After a few moments they were both getting close and spoiled Manic broke the kiss and moved Manic’s hand from both of their appendages. Manic looked at him confused and spoiled Manic gave his counterpart a soft smile and pulled him off of his lap and lay him onto his back on the bed. Spoiled Manic moved himself around until he was over Manic on his hands and knees, with normal Manic’s twitching member below his face and his own member hanging above his nicer self’s face.

Spoiled Manic reached down and licked the tip of Manic’s erection, earning a pleasured gasp from him. After a few licks, spoiled Manic took the first two inches of Manic’s joy stick into his mouth, earning an almost scream, of pleasure from the green hedgehog beneath him.

As Manic continued to writhe and twitch below him, spoiled Manic soon took the last four inches of Manic’s member into his mouth and began to rub and swirl his tongue around the pulsing organ.

After a minute or two of twitching, Manic felt something warm and wet brush the tip of his nose. He opened his eyes, which had been clenched shut in pleasure, and saw his counterpart’s neglected member less than an inch from his mouth. Manic let his tongue reach out and flick the tip of the organ, and he realized he liked the salty taste of his spoiled self’s pre-cum, which had begun to gather at the tip, and he moved his head up and engulfed the seven inch length and began to suck on it, enjoying the salty taste of pre.

After a few minutes Manic let out a cry of pleasure, muffled by his spoiled self’s member in his mouth, and released his cum into the spoiled green hedgehog above him.

Between the taste of his counterpart’s seed in his mouth and the magnificent vibrations Manic was creating with his mouth, spoiled Manic couldn’t hold out any longer and shot his seed in long bursts into Manic’s awaiting mouth.

Manic loved the taste of the spoiled Manic’s cum and didn’t let a drop come out. When they both finished releasing, the two Manic’s pulled off of each other’s members and swallowed the others load.

Spoiled Manic turned around and lay down next to Manic and pulled him into a heated kiss, when they broke normal Manic smiled seductively and said, “Let’s have some _real_ fun.”

The spoiled Manic smiled and replied, “Your wish is my command.”

Manic straddled his meaner self’s legs and began to rub the other Manic’s semi-hard member until it was at its full length. When it was at its full length Manic positioned himself over it and sat down, taking in the entire length at once.

Manic felt a white hot pain in his ass and he let out a cry of pain as tears began to run down his face. The spoiled Manic saw this and pulled him closer and whispered into his ear, “Ssshhh, it’s ok…the pain will fade soon, then there will be nothing but pleasure, I promise.”

After a few minutes Manic pulled back from his spoiled self, the pain in his lower regions a dull throbbing now, and took a deep breath and then looked at the green hedgehog below him. Spoiled Manic nodded, giving him the sign to move.

Manic nodded and lifted himself up until only an inch of the member remained inside of him and he sat down. The member thrust back inside of him, hitting something that made Manic let out a cry, but not of pain, but pleasure.

Soon Manic began to bounce up and down on the other Manic’s member, while the other Manic began to get a rhythm going with his nicer self. When Manic dropped down his meaner self would thrust upwards, making his member go inside Manic even deeper.

After a few minutes they were both screaming in pleasure, “OH MANIC YES, THIS FEELS AMAZING,” screamed normal Manic as he continued to bounce on his spoiled self’s throbbing cock.

Spoiled Manic continued to moan and scream in pleasure until he cried out, “Oh gods…sooo tight…AGHHH,I’M CUMMING!”

The two Manic’s gave one last hard bounce/thrust, and normal Manic screamed, “ME TOO!” before he released his seed onto the green hedgehogs chest and abdomen, while the other Manic let out another cry of bliss and shot his seed deep inside his nicer self.

After the two finished cumming normal Manic pulled himself off of the still hard member and collapsed down next to the other Manic.

Spoiled Manic looked over and smiled while saying, “Well…that was fun.”

Manic snuggled up to the other Manic and said, “Sure was.” 


End file.
